


Life as a Pirate

by Harlequin_Law



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Song: 7 Years (Lukas Graham), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Law/pseuds/Harlequin_Law
Summary: Snippets of time over the life of the Pirate Kings. Friendship or romance...you decide.





	Life as a Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so someone was a little distressed about the ending and it didn't occur to me to warn others about character death and dying due to age and natural causes being mentioned in this story. I didn't mean for it to end that way, but it did so if those things bother you...you may want to skip this story. Thanks!

_Once I was 7 years old, my mama told me,_  
_Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely,_  
_Once I was 7 years old._

Law looked up from his medical textbook after his mom had spoken to him, acknowledging that he had heard her. He gazed out the window to some of the neighborhood kids playing outside, before returning to where he had left off in his book.

Luffy had chased after Ace once again. Another day, another time lost in the forest behind the home of the mountain bandits. He was determined to make Ace his friend.

_It was a big, big world but we thought we were bigger,_  
_Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker._  
_By 11 stealing food, and fighting every sinner,_  
_Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure._

_Once I was 11 years old, my daddy told me,_  
_Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely,_  
_Once I was 11 years old._

Law's dad had always told him it was important to find a good woman who was intelligent and caring like his mom, but the only girl he had contact with in the Donquixote family was Baby 5 and she definitely wasn't what his dad spoke of...hell, he wasn't even sure he liked women at all.

Sabo had been gone almost four years now. They had become brothers that day over a cup of sake and everything changed. Luffy was still having trouble with his devil fruit abilities, but Ace had changed a lot since they first met. Makino and Dadan were such complete opposites that neither of the boys knew what the average woman was like.

_I always had that dream, like my mentor before me,_  
_So I started writing songs, I started writing stories._  
_Something about that glory, just always seemed to bore me,_  
_'cus only those I really love will ever really know me._

_Once I was 20 years old, my story got told,_  
_Before the morning sun, when life was lonely,_  
_Once I was 20 years old._

Law sat in his office aboard the Heart Pirates submarine going over some medical books. The crew was preparing to enter the Grand Line and Law wanted to be ready for what was to come. New crew's were popping up all over the ocean and his had to be the best if they were going to find the One Piece. He was determined to make Cora-san's sacrifice worthwhile.

This alliance was the best thing yet, if you asked Luffy. He had gained so many new friends on Punk Hazard, Dressrosa and Zou...plus he got to kick Mingo's ass and see Sabo again. Torao is amazing and he's so glad that they are friends now...even if Torao doesn't really get it.

_I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure,_  
_'cus I know the smallest voices, they can make it major,_  
_I got my boys with me, at least those in favor,_  
_And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later._

_Once I was 20 years old, my story got told,_  
_I was writing about everything I saw before me,_  
_Once I was 20 years old._

Law still wasn't sure why he had decided on this alliance with Straw Hat-ya. Life had been nothing short of impossible since they allied. Yes, he had goals and decided that Straw Hat-ya was the best option in achieving those goals. He was unusually dependable for a pirate, determined, friendly, vicious, greedy, selfless, adventurous, fearless, honest, humble, passionate, reckless, loyal...why the hell do I sound like a love-struck fool?

Once again the Straw Hats were brought into the world's spotlight as news of their latest exploits became public. When the world had found out about Luffy and Ace's heritage, things had been difficult and this was just one more slap in the face of the world government. The concept of a fleet of pirates wanting to unite under Luffy was a bit overwhelming to him. They weren't his crew and he didn't want to be responsible for them. Now to move along with Torao's plans.

_Soon we'll be 30 years old, our songs have been sold,_  
_We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming,_  
_Soon we'll be 30 years old._

_I'm still learning about life,_  
_My woman brought children for me,_  
_So I can sing them all my songs,_  
_And I can tell them stories._

_Most of my boys are with me,_  
_Some are still out seeking glory,_  
_And some I had to leave behind,_  
_My brother, I'm still sorry._

Neither captain could imagine fighting the other for the title of Pirate King. They had been through too much together and meant too much to each other for such a thing to come between them. Together, they had conquered the world. Their stories were told the world over and countless songs were sung of their victories and losses.

The Straw Hat crew were slowly attaining their goals, and as each one came to fruition the world exalted or condemned them a little bit more. Luffy decided it was time to visit Ace's grave. He had yet to do so and he was really looking forward to telling him everything that had happened since that day at Marineford.

Luffy and Law had each went through a period of reluctant acceptance to what they were told was the natural order of things, in which they explored traditional relationships with Hancock and Bonney. Luffy and Hancock have a daughter, named Monkey D. Hihihime Zabimaru who was blessed with her mothers beauty and her fathers heart. She lives on Amazon Lily with her mother, where she is protected by the Kuja tribe. At the time, everyone had told Luffy that being with Hancock was the right thing to do…but after Hime came along he realized that he wasn't living his life how he wanted.

Law and Bonney had a rather tumultuous relationship that ended before their daughter Trafalgar D. Takara Lamie came along. Later, he would realize how much the woman had reminded him of Luffy. They would trade off having Taka for random periods of time to keep her hidden from the government.

_Soon I'll be 60 years old,_  
_My daddy got 61._  
_Remember life and then your life becomes a better one,_  
_I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once,_  
_I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month._

_Soon I'll be 60 years old_  
_Will I think the world is cold,_  
_or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_  
_Soon I'll be 60 years old._

Many people had come and gone that day. News spreading of the deteriorating health of the last Pirate King had drawn many to come pay their last respects. So many pirates, young and old, from the Straw Hat Grand Fleet had been in and out to see the man they claimed as 'father'. Most were surprised that Luffy had made it that long, especially since he had given up that decade so long ago. Torao had been gone for a few years now and his own crew were quickly dwindling in numbers...but that happened when you were pirates and one of the youngest of the crew. Their daughters had also made names for themselves in the world of pirates, and both men had been happy that their new nakama were keeping watch over their girls. Luffy and the remaining members decided to set out to sea one last time. A farewell cruise to those left and a chance to find their final rest at sea.

_Once I was 7 years old, my mama told me,_  
_Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely,_  
_Once I was 7 years old,_

_Once I was 7 years old._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I changed this a bit from my original. I was pondering One Piece the other day and it really saddened me that Ace died without any heirs. Since One Piece is very particular about blood relations, I figured Luffy and Law should both have biological children.
> 
> Lyrics are from the song 7 Years by Lukas Graham.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: March 1, 2016


End file.
